umbrella
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Hujan, Chitanda tidak membawa payung. [Untuk #FlashFicFest]


**Hyouka** by **Honobu Yonezawa**

Story by me_ **dhelineeTan**

 _[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini]_

 _Untuk event #FlashFicFest_

...

..

.

Senin, 16 November. Musim gugur, curah hujan berada pada titik maksimum. Nyaris setiap hari _liquid_ asam itu jatuh, terlebih lagi pada sore hari. Atas dasar itu; sang kakak selalu menyelipkan payung ke dalam tas Oreki, bahkan ketika dirinya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kantuk.

Hari ini diakhiri matematika, lalu kegiatan klub. Satoshi lebih dulu pulang dan memiliki alasan irasional untuk kabur. Sementara Chitanda? Gadis itu mengusulkan dirinya sendiri untuk meletakkan kunci ke kantor dan menghilang di tikungan lorong. Mungkin, sudah lebih dulu pulang.

Terlalu sore, sebenarnya.

Oreki mengganti sepatunya, meletakkan sepatu putihnya ke dalam loker dan一

Terkejut, Chitanda berdiri kikuk di depannya. "Ah Oreki _-san,_ _konichiwa._ " Sapanya seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Emm, memandang hujan."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Chitanda menunduk, memainkan kedua sepatunya. "Saya tidak membawa payung, buletin pagi ini sepertinya salah meramal cuaca." Cicitnya, skeptis.

Hening

"Oreki- _san,_ kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Chitanda balik bertanya.

"Aku … menunggu hujan."

Chitanda memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, lalu bibirnya membulat menyerupai huruf 'o' kecil. "Kau juga tidak membawa payung?"

Oreki tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada loker. Membiarkan payung hitamnya tetap terkunci dalam kukungan ritsleting tas sekolah. Sebenarnya, seharusnya; ia tidak seharusnya membuang-buang energi menunggu hujan reda sementara dirinya memiliki payungnya sendiri untuk pulang.

Tapi sekarang一Oreki tidak akan mengakuinya. Ada orang lain yang ia pikirkan, mengingat fakta jika tidak ada siswa lain di sini. Sepi, terlalu sepi. Sesekali Oreki melirik gadis itu, pandangan Chitanda lurus, menembus hujan. Khawatir.

"Sepertinya tidak akan reda sampai malam." Keluhnya.

"Ku antar," celetuk Oreki tiba-tiba.

 _Tunggu? Apa!?_

"Ehh? Arah rumah kita 'kan berlawanan. Lagipula saya membawa sepeda."

"Ku tinggal kalau begitu."

Chitanda kelabakan, wajahnya memucat. "A一ano ... saya ikut, sekolah sangat menyeramkan ketika gelap."

Dan, begitulah.

Selama perjalanan, Chitanda sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Oreki tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak energi lagi untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula, dengan hanya suara rintik hujan, itu lebih dari cukup.

...

Hari rabu; kedua kalinya Oreki menemukan Chitanda di tempat yang sama, memandang tetes air jatuh disertai wajah cemberut.

"Saya lupa membawa payung," gadis itu beralasan, lalu diam. Sesekali melirik ke arah Oreki, lalu diam lagi. Pipinya menggelembung lucu.

 _Hari itu berlanjut dengan Oreki yang mengeluarkan energi ekstra. Lagi._

"Saya membawanya, sungguh. Tapi Ibara-san lebih membutuhkannya." Kini Chitanda menatapnya, netra violetnya memancarkan aura keras kepala. Oreki menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, merasa jika ia tidak memiliki satu pun pilihan.

Terkadang Oreki bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan sikapnya yang menurutnya一 _bukan dirinya sekali._

Sekitar pukul lima sore, Oreki memprediksi. Hujan masih enggan menurunkan intensitasnya dan langit masih berwarna kelabu. Ada guntur, terkadang, lalu berubah menjadi gerimis sedang. Ia melirik Chitanda, gadis itu tetap fokus pada jalannya. Bahu keduanya saling bersinggungan. Terkejut, pipi Chitanda memerah dan langsung membuang muka, pun dengan Oreki yang sama-sama bertingkah layaknya pria baru pubertas.

"Terimakasih Oreki _-san,_ " ucap Chitanda, yang dibalas Oreki dengan gumanan ambigu.

Mengabaikan fakta suhu rendah di sekitar, mereka justru merasa hangat. Chitanda tersenyum tipis sementara di sisi lain; Oreki berpikir jika menghabiskan lebih banyak energi ternyata tidak selalu berakhir melelahkan.

 ** _END_**

 **AHH INI JUMLAH WORDNYA NGEPAS BANGETTT! HAMPIR AJA TEMBUS 500**

 **B** **agi saya yang suka napsu nulis narasi panjang bin berbelit-belit, event ini sangat membantu sekali. Bisa dibilang, saya lagi belajar nulis to the point :')**

 **Btw ini fanfic perdana saya di fandom ini, maafkeun jika di sini Oreki kubuat OOC/ditendang**


End file.
